


Puppy Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Multi, Other, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Laslow has a crush on like, everyone, and he knows it. Selena and Odin sit there listening to him gush about the newest person; they’re supportive or vaguely teasing because it won’t last. It never does.(It's less about who Laslow crushes on, and more about teasing him.)





	1. Chapter 1

They've been in Nohr for three months exactly. They've been in the service of the Nohrian royal family for thirteen days and twelve hours. In those thirteen days they had met up, sometimes in pairs, sometimes the whole trio, but now is the first time they've been unsupervised in any room of the castle, barring washrooms.

(It's not like they have reasons to reserve meeting rooms like the one they're currently in. But at some point it became obvious they were being followed or spied on.)

Laslow checks nonetheless. Niles is already suspicious-looking, and Beruka is an assassin. It's clear from how often their partners have just _happened_ to be around that not everyone is happy with the current arrangements and not everyone is so quick to trust them. (It's understandable though; who _would_ be comfortable with three complete strangers being assigned to guard two princes and a princess?)

But they must be in the clear because the first thing out of Laslow's mouth when he turns to them is "Lord Xander is amazing!" It's higher-pitched than normal, almost a squeal, like Laslow is trying to contain his enthusiasm and failing _badly_.

"Oh my gods," Selena groans, rolling her eyes in the most exaggerated way. "Laslow, not again!"

There's no bite to it, though. There's actually a touch of tired fondness, because this is a normal thing: Laslow meets a new person, gets to know them a bit, and then falls head over heels and crushes hard. (But they never call it love, because it isn't. It's a Laslow thing. He crushes, and he moons after them, and he always ends up getting them gifts of flowers, herbs, tea. After a while it fades and he moves on.)

"Lord Leo's gone on about Lord Xander," Odin muses from the books he's spread out on the table between them, hogging almost all the damn space. Nohr's library has as many as (present, not Future) Ylisse's. Odin devoured all of them for his theatrics, and simply because he loved to know things. How could he resist an entirely new world with entirely new lore? "The Crown Prince of Nohr. The eldest, most responsible sibling. The genius who excels in nearly everything, and only fails to outpace Lord Leo in magic."

That, at least, makes Selena sit up straight, though she's still staring as Laslow almost bounces on the spot, wriggling with his excitement to just _talk_. "And he told you this much?"

"No, he told Niles. Lord Leo noticed and asked me to find a lodestone 'imbued with the essence of darkness' immediately."

Selena looks at Odin. Laslow looks at Odin, too. He's too busy flipping through a book and absently brushing his thumb over a bandage on his cheek to notice.

"...and did you?"

His head jerks upright, his expression and tone indignant. "Of course! How could the great Odin Dark fail to acquire that whose twin soul called out to him? The journey was long and hard, full of treacherous, dangerous magic, lies and mischief- buuut that's not the point." Maybe his backtracking has something to do with the tired looks his friends can't hide. "The point is, Lord Leo is so respectful of his elder brother that even my dark aura couldn't help being impressed."

"Now that you mention it, Lady Camilla spoke of Xander as well. I didn't think much of it, since Lady Camilla is fond of all her siblings, and most of the castle, too."

"Even you?" Odin teases, and he leans back in his chair as Selena swipes at him.

"Especially me! I'm her favourite retainer." It's only been thirteen days, and all of their new lieges already had retainers, so who knows if that's true. But Selena seems proud, and then she stops, looking at Laslow expectantly. "What makes Lord Xander is so great, Laslow?"

Laslow's eyes light up. His whole face lights up, and he spends the next thirty minutes telling them: about Xander being refined, perfect, driven to help his country and protect his siblings. About his strict schedules and standards. About how he's nothing like any royalty he's ever seen.

(That last bit gets a quiet, distracted squawk of protest from Odin.)

* * *

Laslow trains with Selena, and Camilla sees them. She praises Selena first: for her ferocity, for how she doesn't try to look beautiful but manages nonetheless. There's praise for Laslow: that his movements are fluid like dancing, and wonder that he could keep time with a blade as easily as a metronome. She calls him "Selena's handsome little friend" and pretends (because she's surely heard all about him from Xander) to be surprised that he and Selena know each other so well.

She talks about how all this fighting is tiresome, and how all she wants to do is spend time with her siblings. How, if they're to fight, she would do anything in her power to keep them safe, because they are her darling siblings and her dearest retainers, and anyone that her siblings are fond of are worth her time.

Eventually she tells them to relax while they can, and to take care of themselves. Then she hugs him: two arms, not one, over his shoulders and pressing his face against her neck. He doesn't hug back, maybe too shocked or embarrassed. Then the hug is over, and Selena rolls her eyes and squirms a bit as it's her turn, just enough to show that she doesn't  _want_ a hug and she's only putting up with it because Camilla hugs  _everyone_ , so, you know, _whatever_.

Then Camilla lets go and turns to leave. It's only been three minutes at most, but Selena turns to Laslow, mouth opening to apologize for how huggy Camilla was, or maybe to brag that Camilla really is the best royal. But his eyes are wide and bright as he stares after her, (and Selena looks. He _is_ staring after Camilla, who thankfully hasn't turned back) and those thoughts scatter. She's seen that look. _Odin's_ seen that look.

He's head over heels with adoration; it's not even _strange_. But for some reason it makes her embarrassed to think of: Laslow padding after Camilla, complimenting her, asking her to have tea. Dropping her name into conversations, not on purpose, but just because the object of his affections is  _always_  foremost in his mind. Camilla would put up with it, maybe even coo over him. 

(It brings up memories of Laslow trying to read those dense books of Odin's, or tagging along with Selena's shopping. Anything to hang out or talk. The slow realization of why he was like that, and the embarrassing wish to pretend it never happened.)

(Well, that only lasted until they became friends. Now it's free game: teasing Laslow, playfully, about every single embarrassing past or present crush.)

"Laslow!"

"She's amazing," he breathes, and his voice catches. He swallows, looks at her when Camilla is finally out of view, and certainly out of earshot. "I'd seen her training before, but now? Beautiful, caring, strong; you've told me of her threats to enemies, how she adores her allies. I knew, but I never truly understood- she truly is a goddess!"

Selena can feel the blush turning the tips of her ears red. Luckily, that's as far as it usually goes. She grabs her long ponytails and twists them, not-so-discreetly covering her ears, pretending to check for split ends. "I mean, yeah. Lady Camilla is something special."

"She truly is! I can see why Lord Xander holds her in such high regards, and why you adore her-"

That does it. Selena's cheeks go as red as her hair. Her voice squeaks, just a little, as she looks sharply at Laslow. "Excuse me?"

Luckily, he doesn't seem to notice. He talks, on and on, about the little things he's noticed from their interaction. About how Camilla isn’t just a pretty lady; she wields a battleaxe with ease, her armor isn't for show, her hugs could break bone. (Maybe, but that's not a bad thing.) He's heard of her riding a wyvern into battle, and knows that wyverns are difficult to tame and even harder to befriend. Her love and care must extend to all species. She's amazing, wonderful.

Selena doesn't tell Laslow to be quiet. How could she? That would mean she objects to something he says, and she doesn't.

* * *

Odin calls Laslow to the library, then immediately vanishes for some epic quest that he 'forgot about'. That's the only reason Laslow is in the library in the first place; it's a nice room, but hardly one of his favourites. The books Odin's been reading are good, but difficult enough that his attention wanders moments after his eyes hit the pages. The view from the windows is nice, though, and it's peaceful enough: occasionally castle staff passes in and out, using it as a shortcut between other rooms.

Someone's left a chess board on the table. It's a fancy one, too. The board is sleek, and the pieces are worn around the tops from frequent use.

And then Lord Leo appears looking for Odin, and Laslow has to say he's stepped out for reasons unknown. "You know Odin," he says, half joking, but Leo nods like it's the most serious thing he's ever heard. He does look a bit put out, though, that the _astounding_ Odin Dark has vanished into thin air, and after a brief moment decides to sit and wait for him to return.

Leo is undeniably pretty as he reads one of those books that's too dense for Laslow, and the silence may be normal for a library, but it makes him antsy. Laslow finds himself asking minor, probably annoying questions, commenting on the book being a bit heavy for his liking, how Odin devours them like candy, and he doesn't remember what he actually said in the end. Something about difficult missions and grand adventures, and how Odin will likely be back with some tall tale to excuse the wait. Odin is his friend, so can he help?

Helping, apparently, is by playing chess.

Playing brings up memories of a charred chessboard in a ruined future, and then the endless games against tactician and soldier alike. Recently he’s played against Xander. He's by no means terrible at it- it's just, he isn't the best, and so far has only won once.

Leo talks a bit more (about Camilla, about Xander; nothing that Laslow doesn't already know, which probably means Leo is suspicious of him) as they play and in the end emerges the undeniable victor. He thanks Laslow and excuses himself politely; the assignment he has really cannot wait, and if Odin is this busy, perhaps he should go find Niles instead. Only when his footsteps have well faded and Laslow has put away, then unpacked the chessboard, running his fingers over Leo’s pieces, does Odin pop out from behind a bookshelf.

Odin is grinning, wider and smugger than usual. With an expression like that, he must have heard everything. Only then does Laslow realize why Odin would call him, then fail to appear to his new liege's summons, even with the promise of some new and exciting adventure. Even with the threat of that new and exciting adventure being assigned to Niles.

"You set me up!"

"I did not- I just, forgot about an _important task_ , and then when I came back you and Lord Leo were already playing, so I decided to hide my _dark aura_ and observe! I heard Lady Camilla approached you and Selena, but Lord Leo is... not quite a people person. But never mind that! What do you think?" There's an eagerness to it, and Laslow half thinks it's because Odin simply enjoys _knowing_ things.

Still, he finds it a little unbelievable that Odin could _forget_ a task so _epic_ and  _important_. But he can only pursue one topic, and he knows, immediately, which one it will be. "Lord Leo is very private and intelligent. It's difficult to tell if he only mentioned things I already knew on purpose, or by accident. He plays long games to save as many pieces as possible, while Lord Xander balances time and sacrifices." He pauses to take a glance at the board, then grins ruefully. "I can't seem to match wits with either of them."

"And you're crushing on _both_ of them! _And_ Lady Camilla!"

"I know!" Laslow almost wails as he covers his face and his ears go bright red. "I think it's because they're royalty; they're just, different from a normal per...son..."

He stops. When he peeks through his fingers, Odin's smug grin has gone even wider.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! _Odin_!"

"Remember that time-?"

"Shut _up_! Go chase Lord Leo down; he's going to give your mission to Niles!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle part's got 'implied injuries', in that they got healed so nobody is actually injured anymore. But, blood mentions.

He spends the most time with Xander, so it's only natural he crushes on him. Selena and Odin are his friends, and they spend the most time with Camilla and Leo. It's only natural he crushes on those two royal siblings. It certainly doesn't help that Odin is a terrible friend.

Close contact in mind, the next person Laslow crushes on makes sense. It might be the baking. It might be crossing swords (or, his sword and her lance). Maybe it's the weekly debriefings when Xander tells them what they've got planned and asks for a report, and Laslow always makes tea because, well, don't things just go better with tea?

Anyway, Laslow meets up with Odin, and Selena is off with Camilla and Beruka, and Odin takes one look at him and grins, wide and delighted and stupidly gleeful. "Who's the lucky person this week?"

"Peri," Laslow begins, and that name alone is enough to change Odin's _aha, you've found a new person to cast your affections upon, the deities of love truly enjoy toying with you_ expression into one of soul-crushing seriousness. His back and shoulders go straight; suddenly he's his full height and far more imposing. Laslow gets all of Odin's attention and none of the theatrical roleplaying they've come to associate with him.

It's like he's not talking to Odin Dark, Chosen One anymore. It's just him and Prince Owain, youngest of the Exalts of Doomed Ylisse.

It's been a while, and the knowledge is more than sobering.

"Laslow." Odin's voice is as grave and calm as it's only been in ominous, dangerous circumstances. But it's not as serious as it could be; he was more serious was when they were seconds from jumping back in time. He was more serious when they were packed and ready, knowing they might never return. "I understand, you find it easy to view people positively, and in a romantic light, but Peri? Are you absolutely certain?"

It stings a bit. This isn't the playful teasing that Odin normally lives and breathes. It makes Laslow stop his excited, breathless dash, like he's halting his soft puppy heart from careening directly off a cliff.

Is there even a cliff? He thinks, for a second, that there might be, but he isn't sure if it's him or Odin that can see the bottom. And he trusts Odin's judgement, so if he can convince him-

"She's wonderful," Laslow says, confident enough that it makes Odin raise his eyebrows and half nod. "Colourful. _Unique._ Please. You think her only capable of stabbing, don't you?"

"How could I forget? ' _P as in pierce! E as in eviscerate! R as in rupture! And what's the I for...? Injure!_ '" Odin shivers, probably more for show than actual fear. "I understand you and she are partners, and neither you nor I have grounds to judge. But she's more unpredictable than Beruka or Niles. They kill with purpose, and have... some degree of control over their actions."

"She's a fantastic cook!" Odin's eyebrows rise even further, but apparently Peri using poison is entirely unbelievable because he doesn't comment. "She can bake, and decorate anything in the most intricate ways. Have you ever seen those fancy cookies at the bakery? Peri can one up them in looks and taste!"

"And not because she's slaughtered the staff?"

"She wouldn't," Laslow says confidently. "We've spoken of that. She wouldn't stab me, as her partner- you, on the other hand, I can't guarantee." It's meant as a lighthearted jab, but it takes seconds too long for Odin to recognize it.

But when he does recognize the joke his shoulders relax slightly. He tilts his head, grins, but he's a little skeptical as he says, voice full of careless bravado, "...You managed to convince her? Perhaps I was too quick to cast judgement. Tell me more about Peri and her hidden talents, then, but please! Be wary, for your safety!"

"She's energetic and positive; most things roll right off of her. But the right words from the right people will make her evaluate herself. And regardless of what's going on, she always listens to Lord Xander. Not even emotional turmoil or careless bloodthirst could stop her from that! She doesn't overthink things, and she's always singing or humming..."

* * *

It's after a particularly rough battle that Selena limps over to a medical tent. Magic only closes wounds; it doesn't do much for blood loss and exhaustion, so she's expected to rest up. She's both surprised and not to see Odin facedown on a cot and Laslow sitting at his side, hair mussed. There's a smear of mud along the side of Laslow's leg and halfway up his torso; there's a light speckling of blood staining the fabric of his collar, which looks almost like someone grabbed him by it. Dark ash marks the side of his neck and the chest of his shirt, but there are no rips in his clothes that suggest he was hurt in any way.

Odin, on the other hand. He's powerful and enthusiastic, dangerous enough with spells to attack before being attacked, but also, he barely wears anything to battle. A quick, worried glance reveals ash on his fingertips; those ridiculous gloves of his are burnt halfway up his elbows. But if there's unbroken, unblemished skin where there were probably  _terrible_ burns, there's very little to worry about. Right?

...Right?

She looks at Laslow for confirmation. His eyes are flicking over her clothes, taking in a jagged tear along her left calf and enough blood to totally ruin the fabric. But she's walked in her of her own power, and she's not leaving a blood trail, so his eyes meet hers and he gives a tentatively bright smile. It makes her relax.

And then, since there's nothing to worry about, he says in  _that_ tone, "Corrin-"

"No." Selena all but throws herself onto a free cot and shucks off one of her boots. It hits the ground sideways and Laslow nudges it under the cot with his boot.

"Absolutely not!" Odin's voice startles her. He sounds tired, and doesn't even move from where his face is smushed into a thin pillow. After a moment Selena rolls the fabric of her pants up to her thigh, but it's unbroken skin, not even a scar. "Your crushes have been harmless, but _that one_ is an entirely different story. And this is after Peri. Who, by the way, is not as bad as I thought. I admit."

Laslow doesn't have to tell them about how brilliant Corrin is. So they're a bit on the naive side, and famously terrible at lying. They lead the army (with invaluable support from so many siblings) and haven't gotten anyone killed yet. They don't want to sacrifice anything or anyone, and if sacrifices must be made, they're going to make it count. It took guts, a total lack of brains, and a ridiculously  _stupid_  amount of love to refuse to choose between their Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings and somehow come away with  _both_.

(Maybe they really do have the devil's luck.)

But there's nothing wrong with Corrin. They're great. It's just-

"I _know_ ," Laslow moans as he fetches a damp rag and a bowl of water so Selena can sponge her leg clean. Then he buries his face in his hands. "Lord Xander and Lady Camilla would execute me! Lord Leo might do it discreetly, and only because Lady Elise..."

"She would think it romantic and sweet." Odin doesn't so much as twitch. "As would Lady Sakura. If anyone were to give you their blessings, it would be those two."

Selena debates, briefly, the merits of leaving to get fresh clothes. Then she dismisses it and lies down, because fresh clothes are something to worry about after a good nap- _after_ she's got the right amount of blood in her body again. "Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka would  _also_ kill you on the spot. It'd be the second major Hoshido-Nohr alliance, after what Corrin's doing."

That, at least, makes Laslow perk slightly. "...You think Lord Takumi would give me a shot?"

"No. We'd never find your body. Or proof of death. You can't crush on Corrin."

"You were a wonderful friend, Laslow of the Azure Skies. Selena and I will immortalize you in legends: victim to Aphrodite, Cupid, Eros, and Venus, all at once; slaughtered in the prime of his life..."

Luckily, Odin conks out before he can finish.

Unluckily, Laslow and Selena are pretty sure he's right.

He  _super_ can't crush on Corrin.

* * *

"Selena!" Laslow almost has to jog to match her brisk pace around camp. She doesn't slow down the slightest, though she's certainly aware of her surroundings enough to know he's there. "Can you do me a favour?"

"I'm not having tea with you."

"I wasn't going to ask! ...But, is anything else fine?"

"I won't be your wingman _ever again_ , and I won't hide you from Lord Xander. Whatever he's punishing you for, you deserve it."

"Ouch! I'm not in trouble this time, though, I promise. Lord Xander has taught me my lesson after the bar fight! Is that all?"

"Probably. What is it?"

"Can you teach Felicia to be less clumsy?" That, at least, makes Selena pause. It's only for a fraction of a second, her eyes flicking to look at him, and then she's walking again with barely a hiccup in her steps. "You're the most perfect person I know. And it's all through hard work! None of that... natural genius stuff."

Everybody knows that Felicia's clumsy. Extremely cursed by the gods to be clumsy, it seems: if it can be dropped, she drops it, and if she can walk into it, it ends up in her way. If it's small enough to be tripped over it will be underfoot, no matter what happens. And there's the anxiety. She tries so hard to make up for a growing list of mistakes and she  _rushes herself_ or just, totally psyches herself out.

Selena knows this and looks at him. And looks at him. And she continues looking at him, walking all the while, avoiding sticks and rocks and the occasional patches of mud. He squirms just a bit under her gaze, occasionally looking away to make sure he doesn't slip- but she stares, because it makes him even more uncomfortable when he tries to look back and sees she's _still staring_.

So, he starts talking again. "...and you're one of my best friends? And you always say you don't have natural talent, but you work hard! And you're not starting from scratch. We've seen her fighting skills; she wants to learn. She just needs a bit of help, and you're the best!"

He's not wrong. Felicia can throw knives and shuriken and hit her targets. If there's an actual danger _in battle_  she'll be there: healing, helping, or straight up hurting. She's kind of like Jakob, but way, way less of a dick, because she'll help  _anyone_ which doesn't really make sense. If Jakob could teach her how to fight well, why couldn't he teach her to balance dishes like knives? 

Maybe that's giving Jakob too much credit. It would certainly benefit him to teach Felicia, but he also doesn't care about anyone but Corrin and isn't generous enough to train Felicia if he can do the job himself. Odds are, Felicia's taught herself those fighting skills, which means she _can_ learn, and it's probably just a matter of... looking at things differently. Though it's probably more like a _lot_ of help, because Selena's sure she won't be the first or the last to try, and she's not at all certain she'll make much of an impact.

But Selena's not stupid; she knows why he's asking, and why Laslow's so eager to flatter her. (Even if he's correct; she  _is_ the best.) _And_ she rarely works for free. Laslow knows her well enough to know what she's waiting for. She stares, silent, until they've made a full round of the camp, and then he cracks.

"Okay! Okay, and I'm crushing on her as well, so please? Pretty please? It'd help everyone out! It'd do her a lot of good! She's cute, and endearing, and I mean, if you do anything for her you're really doing it for Corrin, which'll be sure to make Lady Camilla and Lord Xander happy..."

...gods, but she feels _bad_ teasing Laslow like this. Even if he makes it so easy.

"I said I'm not your wingman! I'm not gonna _breathe_ your name to her, or mention you, at all."

"Aw. But you'll do it?"

"I'm not a miracle worker!"

It's not a yes.

It's not a no, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"P as in pierce! E as in eviscerate!-"_ \- It's Peri's summon line in Fire Emblem Heroes.
> 
> @Odin - Ever been so tired you couldn't be bothered to roll over and breathe??


End file.
